First consider the expression for: $1$ plus the product of $9$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $-6$ times that expression and then add $-7$.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $9$ and $x$ $9 \times x = \color{orange}{9x}$ What is $1$ plus $9x$ $9x$ $ + 1$ What is the quantity of $-6$ times that expression $-6 \times (9x + 1) = \color{orange}{-6(9x+1)}$ What does adding $-7$ to $\color{orange}{-6(9x+1)}$ do? $-6(9x+1)$ $ - 7$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-6(9x+1)-7$.